Wedding Date
by Swag-Shock
Summary: What happens when Quinn asks Sam a very huge favor after breaking his heart into pieces?


_"I'm sorry, I just can't be with someone who I don't have feelings for." Quinn said very calmly like a statue._

_"W..? I love you Quinn. Please don't leave me." Sam cried out, begging on his knees with his hands on her summer dress._

_"I'm sorry again." Quinn replied running towards the opposite direction to where Finn was standing._

_Sam stood there for a moment realizing what just happened. His first love dumped him. "This can't be happening." He thought, finally picking up the courage to stand. Sam walked down the hallways of McKinley, looking at all the memories Quinn and him shared. He passed the astronomy room and cried silently. The young blonde man stepped out of the school and headed home in defeat._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Sam said in disbelief to his ex-girlfriend.<p>

"I need you to pretend that you're my boyfriend. There is a really big wedding day for my family and I need someone on short notice."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask Puck or Finn to do it?"

"I can't. Puck is going on a date with Rachel that night and Finn is going on a vacation to New York in three days. Please Sammy, I really need you right now." Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder, pretending to cry so that there is a better chance for him to accept.

"Fine, I accept, on one condition. Do not call me Sammy. Only girls who are dating me can call me that. You sound like a pedophile when you say that." Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, Samuel." Quinn said trotting away with a smirk on her face.

"Don't call me that either!" The boy stomped down the hallway to Science.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I laid on my couch next to Puck, who was strumming my guitar. We watched a marathon of Family Guy, laughing at Peter and Lois.

"I don't get it man. What's the problem with you and Fabray going to a wedding together?" Puck asked groggily.

"The problem is that she dumped me. I just can't be with her without feeling some type of sorrow. Quinn broke my heart."

"No shit Sherlock. I have a brilliant plan." He paused for a second to wait for my attention. "All you have to do is not care. Quinn will only respond if you don't give her attention. That's how it worked for her and I."

"Thanks buddy." I slapped him in the arm, grabbing a soda for the two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

"Did I make the right decision to ask Sam to be my wedding date?" I questioned my sister, who was actually home to my surprise.

"Yes and no. It was wrong because you were his first love and you broke him into million of millions of mill-"

"STOP IT. I GET IT." I yelled at Frannie furiously.

"All I'm saying is that you're wrong to do that. Anyways, you're right to do that also. Out of all the guys you have dated, Samuel is your best choice. Dad will be impressed when he meets Sam." Frannie said while getting pissed off at the curling iron.

"Thanks Fra-" I was interrupted by my cellphone vibrating in my pocket.

_**Hey Quinn. I was wondering...when is the wedding? Since I am taking you, I think I have a right to know when, right?**_

**_-Sam_**

I blushed at his text message. I did miss his adorable and dorky ways. Frannie crept up behind me, scaring the shit out of me. "Asshole." I screamed rolling over my bed back and forth. Before I replied to Sam, I checked my calendar for the date. It was on October 7. My eyes widened when I remembered that I only have three weeks to buy a dress.

_**Hello to you too Sam. The wedding is on October 7th, which is a Friday. I talked to my parents and they said that they will be renting your tuxedo.**_

**_-XOXOQuinn_**

I turned my phone on silent, kicked my sister out of my bedroom, and slept like a baby.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam rushed out of his house in order to get to school early. He was running a little bit late due to his sister whining about her cereal being too soggy. Sam sighed, waiting for the bus stop to arrive. In the distance, he saw a red car driving down his road. The car honked when it was nearer. The obsessed Avatar fan squinted his eyes to take a better look. Sam chuckled walking closer to <em>Quinn's<em> vehicle.

"Hey there." Quinn greeted after rolling down her window.

"Uhh hi. What are you doing here?" Sam asked very suspiciously.

"I'm here to drive you to school silly." She struggled to open the door for him while she was inside.

"Thanks I guess." He hopped inside and stared at the road that laid in front of him.


End file.
